FIG. 1 shows a prior art disk format 2 as comprising a number of servo tracks 4 defined by servo sectors 60-6N recorded around the circumference of each data track. Each servo sector 6i comprises a preamble 8 for storing a periodic pattern, which allows proper gain adjustment and timing synchronization of the read signal, and a sync mark 10 for storing a special pattern used to symbol synchronize to a servo data field 12. The servo data field 12 stores coarse head positioning information, such as a track address, used to position the head over a target data track during a seek operation. Each servo sector 6, further comprises groups of servo bursts 14 (e.g., A, B, C and D bursts), which comprise a number of consecutive transitions recorded at precise intervals and offsets with respect to a servo track centerline. The groups of servo bursts 14 provide fine head position information used for centerline tracking while accessing a servo track during write/read operations.
Magneto-resistive (MR) heads comprise a MR read element spaced apart from an inductive write element. Due to the skew angle of the MR head relative to the concentric tracks recorded on the disk, the read element may not align circumferentially with the write element. At very high recording densities (tracks-per-inch (TPI)), the radial offset between the read and write elements may range from a fraction of a track to several tracks depending on the geometries and radial position of the head. When writing data to the disk, the read element is maintained over a centerline of a “read” track while the write element writes data to a “write” track (the read and write tracks may be the same track). Due to the radial offset between the read and write elements, the data may be written along a circumferential path that is offset from the centerline of the write track. During a read operation, the read element is maintained over the circumferential path of the recorded data by introducing an offset value referred to as a “jog offset” into the servo control loop. The jog offset corresponds to the offset of the recorded data from the track's centerline.